sanctuaryrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Return To Basics Crafting Crafting is unlocked once you have defeated The Terminal. Crafting your very first item might seem like a daunting challenge but it gets easier with practice. We will try to help you through the process to so you can see the benefits of crafting. Crafting Level: In crafting, you have an experience bar that is different from the regular experience bar from battle. A proficient crafter will produce higher quality items. Note that, just as drops from enemies, the actual item you get is dependent on your own experience level. Crafting Kits This area will allow you to automatically craft items without the risk of failure and no crafting experience is necessary. Here you can craft a shield or armor if you have the right materials for it. You can also create a charm using 2 diamonds, or create a commodity using 2 scrap metals. However, you do not obtain any skill level increase from crafting kits. Crafting Kits are unlocked at level 25. Commodities crafted with scrap metal *Silver Key (Common) *Diamond (Uncommon) *Mithril (Rare) *Palladium (Ultra Rare) *X-orb (Very Rare) *Two Scrap Metal *Two Wood Splints *Two Raw Hides *Mysterious Artifact Return To Top Armor/Charm/Mats Crafting To start, let us go through what each bar means: PROGRESS: This bar keeps track of the progress of your crafting. When the yellow bar reaches across the screen, your item is almost ready. DURABILITY: Keeps track of the durability of the item. If the durability of the item reaches zero, the crafting will have failed. The red bars right next to it are not related to durability. The amount of durability used by a strike is random, with durability being reduced by a max of 20 for strong strikes, and 5 for the other two. BARS: These is the heat monitor. It will warn you when you need to be patient and wait for your item to cool down before continuing work on it. Hammering away on your item at strong all the time will most likely break your item. The number of colons/text indicate the heat, the three groups will always have the same value. Quality: This is the bar that keeps track of the quality of your item. Anything you can do besides waiting will increase the quality of your item. This quality represents the rarity of the item you can get and not the actual quality of the item. The requirements for armor and charm crafting are not too high as the possibility of finding raw hide and wood split is common. The goal of crafting is to get the quality of your item as high as possible before the progress bar is full. Be careful though as if durability drops to zero or if the item overheats at any moment in the process of crafting, your hard work will have been for naught. Therefore, you are encouraged to use up all your resources strategically in order to craft a rare item. Misc. * Using Strong hit while the heat is between 0-4 inclusive will never lead to overheating. * Using Medium before WARNING will never lead to overheating * Light will use between 1-3 durability, and will always reduce heat level by 1 * Using Wait will reduce progress and bring down the heat level to a minimum of 4. You will therefore always be able to use Strong right after using Wait. * List of Alternate Crafting Options - these gets available at experience level 5,10,50,20,30 etc ** Quench: convert all quality to durability after reducing 10% ** Warp: quality and durability swapped after reducing 30% each ** Enchant: 33% chance to increase quality, durability reduced by 50 ** Rumble: large variance, quality roll can be exceptionally high ** Dampen: chance to either increase or decrease durability by 10% ** Fill: chance to either increase or decrease quality by 10% ** Attach: equips the SHELL, increasing quality by 10%. Consumes durability, generates heat, reduces progress - all this for moderate values. * You can upgrade the Hammer 4 times, its price increasing by 100k consecutively * Your skill/hammer/buffer/stock of mats influences how much Quality will have as initial value * Failing a craft will give you Buffer, a bonus to quality on your next item. This means that if you want a really good item, you can increase it's quality by first failing another on purpose. * Skill increases when you create an item/mats successfully and with durability reduced to red level * No in-game time passes while you craft Return To Top Category:Craft